1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices, communication methods, and computer readable storage media containing computer-readable instructions for performing a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) type communication.
2. Description of Related Art
A videoconference may be implemented by a P2P type communication among a plural communication devices. In the P2P type communication, the concentration of data packets at a Multi-point Control Unit (MCU) is prevented, as compared with a conventional videoconference of a client-server type. When holding the videoconference through the P2P type communication, a communication device determines the validity of a session with another communication device. The videoconference is implemented smoothly without interruption. The validity of a session is determined by a Keep-Alive data packet.
A known communication device may automatically reestablish a session when a disconnection of the session is determined due to a deteriorated communication condition or the like. In the known communication device, when a disconnection of a session due to an impaired line or the like is determined, reestablishment processing for the disconnected session is performed automatically. After the reestablishment of the session, the communication may resume. Thus, the videoconference is implemented without interruption even when the communication condition deteriorate temporarily.